Be my first everything
by DevilsAngelxx
Summary: Tells the story of how love blooms between two people that you would never expect. Their love must overcome the several challenges life throws at them with Katniss and the Hunger Games and the upcoming revolution. Definitely AU and some may see the age gap as wrong but if you don't like it you don't have to read it!


Be My first everything…

Chapter 1- My first kiss

Primrose Everdeen had always lived in the shadow of her older sister, Katniss Everdeen. Her sister had everything she did not. Where Katniss was hard and strong Prim was soft and weak. Katniss had the ability to hunt and make any man fall for her with the bat of an eyelash (although Katniss remained oblivious to this). Whereas prim wouldn't dare kill a fly let alone an animal to eat and she didn't exactly have many boys begging to hold her hand let alone touch her in any way. And she had Gale. Gale who was so nice and charming and the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, who I had loved since as long as I could remember and would love forever.

He would often find me crying over my father's death outside of our schoolhouse and would hold me and whisper promising things in my ear while holding and caressing me. It was only until my twelfth birthday that I realized how far my love for Gale was in the meadow up the hill from their houses, he had saved some coins from trades at the hob and had bought her a beautiful silver and blue pendant necklace. For a moment she only stood there shocked before she realized how much this must have cost him.

"_Oh Gale…. You shouldn't-"_ she started to say but he cut her off before she could continue.

"I know it's not much but I saw it and I just had to have it the blue sapphires match eyes and then I just thought that you might like it but I was obviously wrong. I'll just be going then." He turned to leave but she caught his wrist.

"If you would have let me finish you would have heard me say how much I love it I was just going say that you should not have spent your money on me but on yourself and bought something you would enjoy." She had watched his face turn from a mix of embarrassment and despair to a warm and genuine smile.

"Oh but your ever so wrong my primrose I would any amount of money and do anything and everything to see that smile on your face one more time even if it meant my life." She had been speechless upon hearing this and she finally realized that all she wants and would ever want or need stood right before her. He unclasped the necklace and held it out to her, "May I?" he inquired to her softly.

She turned around and gathered her long blonde locks in in her hands so he could have clear access to her neck. As he carefully clasped the pendant around her neck his hands ghosted their way across the bare skin that lay exposed. She shivered at the burning sensation that followed his soft traces along her skin. His hands glided down the remainder of her body leaving her breathless. In a fit of courage she shifted to face and stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips. It was the greatest sensation she had ever felt in all of her life. And after his initial shock of her boldness he kissed back with all the passion he could've possibly mustered. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss when he pulled away suddenly. "This is wrong! You are twelve and I am eighteen this is so wrong…"

Her heart broke how could he think that something that felt so right could be so wrong? The expression on her face gave away her feelings exactly, oh how she wished she had a mask to hide the hurt and heartbreak from him. "y-you're wrong!" she yelled at him her voice cracking as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

And in that moment she saw him melt he then told her "I'm sorry Prim I really am-" she stopped him before he could say anymore she just didn't want to hear it. "Gale honestly I just can't bear to hear you say this. Just stop and listen! How can you possibly think that something that feels so right can be so wrong?" she looked at him expectantly hoping he could see that the age didn't matter only what they felt for each other mattered. He just stared at his feet refusing to meet her eyes she could tell he thought that he had just taken advantage of her. "I am so sorry prim I-I… didn't mean to take advantage of you…"he said finally speaking but no looking up from floor not willing to meet her blue orbs. And that's when she broke she burst into tears, she tried to be quiet but she let out sob. His eyes looked up to see her crying and his quilt faded away and he was suddenly filled with concern.

He tied to pull her into and embrace and she just shrugged him off, "Prim I'm sorry that I kissed you… I didn't mean to make you upset…" She jerked herself up and looked directly into his eyes and wiped her eyes, "you think I an upset with you because you kissed me back! I'm upset because you are rejecting and telling me what I feel for you is some twisted nasty thing!" he looked down at her small form and her sad features and found himself willing to do anything as long as it would put that beautiful smile of hers back on her face. He grasped he cheeks in his hands, "Are you sure this is what you want?" he questioned. She nodded frantically and he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. She responded gratefully pulling him closer to her. It was the kind of feeling mama told her about when she would kiss daddy and she would see stars and fireworks. And she felt electricity pulsing from any place that there skin touched. She ran her fingers up his torso and along the soft skin of his neck and finally tangling them into his brown locks.

He backed her against a tree trunk and traced her hands up her neck and onto her soft pink cheeks and caressed them. They broke apart for air and stared at each other with nothing but pure love for each other. He intertwined their fingers and pulled her close to him, nuzzling her neck with his nose. He breathed in her scent of roses and peppermint and felt something start to stir below his belt. He placed his lips on her ear and kissed it softly and whispered what she most wanted to hear, "I love you prim." She pulled away from him for a moment to make sure he was serious. His face turned from happy to sadness within about 2 seconds. She suddenly threw her arm around his neck and kissed him eagerly with a smile across her face. After they eventually pulled away, her smile still intact, did she finally respond "Oh Gale I love you more than anything in the world, you mean so much to me and to hear you speak those words means everything to me." He grinned broadly at her obviously very proud that _she, _Primrose Everdeen, loved him as much as he did her. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around, they tripped and landed in the flowers of the beautiful meadow in a fit of giggles. And for the rest of the day they lay in the meadow whispering secrets and laughing. It was a day she would never forget for it was the day of her first kiss with the only man whose lips would ever grace the presence of her own.


End file.
